


A Girl Worth Fighting For

by lesbian_from_next_door



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shadowhunter AU, Slow Burn, actually preferably dont know anything cos im gonna butcher the shadowhunters lore, as in we probably wont meet margaery for a few chapters, like super slow burn, major character deaths should follow the tv show, racism allegory, shadowhunter sansa, shouldnt need any previous knowledge of shadowhunters, warlock margaery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_from_next_door/pseuds/lesbian_from_next_door
Summary: Following the (sort of) plot of Malec's relationship in Shadowhunters, this fic will hopefully see Sansa as a Shadowhunter along with her family, meeting and slowly falling for Warlock Margaery Tyrell, in between the struggles of life as a Shadowhunter between institutes with racism problems and borderline war





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i havent written anything in literally years but i suddenly have a lot of time on my hands so here we are. dont expect good writing at all, im just writing for fun and if others enjoy it so be it!  
> probably mostly from Sansa's point of view, but might switch to Margaery if needed? undecided  
> characters ages wont be accurate to the show because that would be fucked up, anyone who needs to be is 18 or older  
> i personally wont be writing sex scenes because i have no experience in that field being ace as hell, but will probably do some suggestive fade to black scenes? just be warned of that
> 
> Also, dont expect the spelling to be as shit as it is in the notes, im just lazy lmao

The institute was always at its quietest in the early mornings. Without everyone rushing around, and going about their day. That's the way Sansa had always preferred it. Before 6am there was no one to tell her to train, or remind her what jobs she was supposed to have done by the end of the day. Since she turned 18 and was officially old enough to go out alone on missions, it had been a constant buzz. There was always a demon somewhere to kill, a hoard of vampires to keep in check, or some dumbass mundane to save. The fighting had never been her strong point either, Sansa was never particularly good at fighting close combat. Archery was much more elegant, less senselessly violent, and it had always been much easier for her to pick up. Arya was much more interested in fighting. From long before she was old enough to begin training she was running around trying to challenge other kids to combat with wooden swords. Sansa would be happy to swap jobs with her, much happier to do the book work that Arya hated so much than go out and kill things. But she was a Shadowhunter and had no choice, and anyway, it pleased her parents, which was the most important thing, right?

This particular early morning was to be dedicated to sitting in the middle of the training room, sketching the weapons surrounding her. The purpose of the weapons had never interested her but that didn't make them any less beautiful. The way the shapes of the blades curved around, with the different textures and markings on them gave her a good challenge in her art. She started off at 4am and slowly worked her way around the room studying and sketching the different blades, usually until the others woke up and needed to use the space.  
It wasn't particularly surprising when she heard a crashing sound coming from above, turning around to see her Bran up in the roof, climbing over the bows hanging up there.  
“You know you're getting too old to think you're a monkey, right?” she called out, trying to hide the grin on her face. Bran quickly scrambled down the side of the building to come and see her.   
“You won't tell mum I was out of bed again, will you?” he asked. “ You how she gets about me being up so early. She thinks I won’t sleep at night.”  
Sansa sighed. “You know full well it's not being up early that’s the problem, it's the climbing. One day you're gonna fall, it's no surprise she's worried about you when you're out jumping around the roof of the institute like that.”  
“I'm fine!” Bran insisted. “I've been climbing around here since I was like, 2. I know the entire building better than any of you”  
He was only 13 but he certainly did know the ins and outs of the institute better than anyone. Sansa couldn't deny him that. And he hadn’t fallen yet.

Bran had always been fascinated with the ways that downworlders could run faster than any Shadowhunter he had ever seen, and climb as well as any animal. Sometimes Sansa worried that he’d run off with the purpose of getting bitten by a vampire just to improve his agility. Once he was older he would be able to start training, then his climbing skills would really become useful for something other than his own entertainment. But for now, it was just a way for him to keep himself happy while everyone else was too busy to play with him.  
“Tell you what, if you can find a way to sneak me an extra bit of bacon at breakfast, I won't even mention your climbing to our parents”  
Bran stuck his tongue out at her before running away, presumably to find somewhere else to climb without anyone noticing him.  
Sansa couldn't help but smile. As a general rule she was pretty intent on being a ‘good daughter’ and fulfilling her parents expectations, but Bran was a soft spot. There was nothing he could do to make her mad, she would basically let him do whatever he wanted. Sansa knew she shouldn't have favourites but really, Bran was by far the best of her siblings. Less noisy than Arya and little Rickon, less serious than Robb.

As the eldest daughter of the head of the institute, she had more responsibility than Arya (luckily, seeing as Arya would never be able to handle the slightest bit of responsibility, she couldn't even be trusted with simple tasks like cleaning up her room). Sansa was expected to be the one to welcome guests from the Clave, to set an example for the younger Shadowhunter girls, and generally be the top of the class. And so despite how much she hated it, she would follow whatever her parents asked of her. That meant that she would have to work harder than the rest of the newly adult Shadowhunters to fight as well as she possibly could, to excel in whatever field she was put into whether she liked it or not. The only solace was that if she worked hard enough on her archery skills she would barely ever have to use the more brutal weapons to kill demons, which she luckily ended up having a knack for. Sansa would be the perfect daughter, and excel at that too, because despite how much she hated having to fight as a Shadowhunter, she loved and cared about her parents and their reputations more.

At 6am exactly, the bells began to ring as they usually did, and the rest of the Shadowhunters filed out into the hall toward the dining room for breakfast. She slowly stood up from her position in the training hall, and packed up her sketchbooks. Today was supposed to be her first day of missions without supervision. Not something Sansa was looking forward to, but at least it meant there wouldn't be some mentor leering over her shoulder the whole time. Maybe some freedom would make a nice change, depending on who she was partnered with of course. There was always the chance of being stuck out on missions with someone her parents had sent to continue controlling everything she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im going to try my best to update this once a week ish, but no gaurentees. also sorry for how long its taking to actually get into things!

Breakfast was the same 3 options as it had always been. Bacon and eggs, porridge and fruit, or toast and cereal. Sansa wandered over to grab her usual selection off eggs and bacon, before sitting down between Bran and Robb. Bran slid her the piece of meat she had been promised earlier, in exchange for silence about his climbing.  
“Whats this?” Robb questioned them, only partially joking. “An exchange of contraband is it?”  
“Nothing, I just need the energy more than Bran does today.”  
“Well I suppose that's slightly true, seeing as you're the one heading out on your first real mission while hes going back to schooling.” Robb said “although he's probably about to hit a growth spurt soon, I did when I was about his age.”  
Sansa noted as she ate her breakfast that Arya had failed to appear, as often happened. Arya was a bit of a mystery to her, always seemingly having somewhere to be which was more urgent than whatever else was going on, despite having nothing Sansa knew of other than training. Rickon was sitting down the end of the table pestering their parents for more porridge. Catelyn and Ned seemed to be deep in discussion, occasionally glancing over at their children. Sansa thought nothing much of it, seeing as it was her first day and likely they were just discussing which role she should be placed in today.

Her father Eddard was a grand figure to look at, and rightly so being the head of one of the most prominent institutes in the country, second after the one Robert Baratheon and his wife ran. Ned always looked to Sansa like some old king, and even more so beside her mother who seemed to her like the Queen of the world as a child. Sansa took after her mother, with beautiful red hair and a thinner face than her father. Arya looked much more like Ned, with the strong jaw of a young man, which generally caused visitors to mistake her for a boy, along with the ragged haircut Arya loved so much. Their parents made a perfect couple, no matter whether they   
married for love or convenience, and had the perfect amount of intimidation and care between the two of them to run the institute perfectly.  
Once they had all finished breakfast, the children ran off to play or whatever else they did to keep themselves occupied throughout the day, while the ones old enough to train were led off to the classrooms and training centre. The rest of the adult Shadowhunters gathered in the hall to be given their assignments for the day, something Sansa had not yet experienced but had learnt about during her last few years of training. No matter what you were told to do by the heads of the institute, a Shadowhunters job was always to accept the mission and follow instructions. This made her mildly worried, what if the was sent off to do something horrendous? But Sansa trusted her parents not to throw her into the deep end during her first day in the field, she just didn't trust them not to pair her off with Robb to keep an eye on her. Once headed into the hall, Ned began listing off names, giving each Shadowhunter a task.  
“Theon, there's a group of Werewolves giving us grief down by the wharf. Nothing serious, take your crew down to remind them of the accords.”  
“Brienne, I can trust you to remove a nest of drevak demons from under the motorway bridge by yourself can’t I?”  
This went on for another 15 minutes until there were few of them left. The last couple of Shadowhunters were sent off to investigate a suspcious murder a few blocks away, leaving Sansa standing alone in front of her parents.  
“Um Dad? Did I miss my name there or is there a reason why everyone else has been sent off without me?”  
“Ah Sansa darling, come along with me, we found you a very specific role that only you can fulfil today” Catelyn soothed, turning to walk towards her office, motioning for Sansa to follow.

The idea that there was an assignment that she could only achieve seemed suspicious to Sansa, but she followed anyway. Likely it was just an easy mission her parents had found to send her on, and were making sure she knew exactly what to do. They often fretted about her needlessly.  
As she entered the office however, she became more concerned. Her mother had an outfit laid out on the desk that looked completely impossible to fight in. A pale blue dress, over knee length, and though it was nice enough it was nothing Sansa would ever pick to wear herself, particularly for her first day of real work. For a formal dinner perhaps.  
“Sansa, today you won't be following the rest out to fight” Ned began. “We have visitors coming to the Institute this week, to do an assessment on how we run things for the Clave, along with… more social matters.” he said slowly, as though unsure she would take in what he was saying.  
“So, what, am I getting this right?” Sansa was confused. “I've been training for years, preparing to fight, and on my first day you’re, what? Making me stay here to show some oh so important visitors around again, like I've done since I was a kid??”  
She shouldn't have been as frustrated as she was, Sansa knew. After all, hadnt she just been worrying about having to fight? Shouldn't she be relieved? But it felt as though her parents had just found another way to keep her in their grasp, doing exactly what they wanted.  
“Why cant you make Arya do this? She isn't up to anything better.”  
“You know exactly how Arya would treat them”, Catelyn reminded her. “She would be far too rude. No, this time it has to be you.”  
Ned sighed. “Sansa, it's Robert Baratheon and his family. There's no way we could possibly leave this to anyone else. You don't yet have anything you're specifically watching, and you are by far more welcoming than anyone else who lives here.”  
“And besides”, her mother started, “you remember their children don't you?”  
“Not really, it's been almost 10 years since I’ve seen them.” said Sansa.  
“Well either way, their eldest son Jeoffrey is only a couple of years older than you, Myrcella is just a year younger, and though Tommen is only 15 I’m sure he will feel much more comfortable with you than Arya, the way she would make fun of him.” Catelyn seemed so sure this was the best option. “You won't have to deal with their insufferable mother Cersei, but you do need to make sure the rest of them feel welcome here. The children will still have a say in the ruling of our institute, and we certainly need Jeoffrey to like us, assuming the Baratheon institute will go to him when his father inevitably retires.”  
Sansa could barely believe what she was hearing. The last time she had seen Jeoffrey he was only 12, but already a beast. He had very little influence over anything, but still seemed to be able to do whatever he wished. It was only a few days the Starks stayed with the Baratheons but Jeoffrey spent that time finding the perfect way to mercilessly bully all of the children, including Robb who was 3 years older at the time.  
“Well I suppose they must have found a way to deal with Jeoffrey at this point then? Put him into line?.” Sansa sighed. This was the last thing she wanted to deal with over the next week, but she supposed she could find a way to make it better. “Fine. I’ll do it. But this means that when they're gone im going to be given something better to do, right?”  
“Thank you Sansa,” Catelyn said. “I know it's frustrating, being your first day, but there are much worse things we could be sending you to do today.”  
Her father gave a slight smile. “They will arrive just after lunch ends. Be ready and looking presentable.” he said, handing her the blue dress. “This is to make a good first impression.”

Sansa wandered off with the dress wondering what on earth she had managed to get herself into. Whatever she had to do, the most important thing would be to do a good job, not let her parents down, and get out of this as quickly as possible.


End file.
